Destiny
by Keebler Elf
Summary: The DT crew has been finished with their street racing for years. They’ve started families, and are getting past their street racing days. But is it their kid’s destiny to do the same and get into the racing life?


Title: Destiny  
  
Summary: The DT crew has been finished with their street racing for years. They've started families, and are getting past their street racing days. But is it their kid's destiny to do the same and get into the racing life?  
  
A/N: I had to make up new cars and music, and everything since this is years and years after the movie. Keep that in mind!  
  
Kaylen Christine Toretto- Age: 16/Hair: Black/Eyes: Brown/Height: 5'6/Piercings: 5 on right ear, 4 on left ear, and belly button/Tattoos: None/Car: None/Relation: Dom and Letty's first daughter, middle child.  
  
Andrew Dominic Toretto- Age: 17/Hair: Brown/Eyes: Brown/Height: 6'2/Piercings: None/Tattoos: None/Car: Red 2006 Mustang/Relation: Dom and Letty's first son, oldest out of the Toretto kids.  
  
Eden Marie Toretto- Age: 14/Hair: Black/Eyes: Green/Height: 5'4/Piercings: 3 on right ear, 4 on left/Tattoos: None/Car: None/Relation: Dom and Letty's youngest daughter.  
  
Angel Lynn O'Connor- Age: 15/Hair: Light brown w/ blue highlights/Eyes: Blue/Height: 5'5/Piercings: 6 on right ear, 7 on left ear, nose, belly button/Tattoos: "Angel" in Chinese on tailbone/Car: None/Relation: Brian and Mia's first and only daughter, twin and younger sister to Chris.  
  
Chris Anthony O'Connor- Age: 15/Hair: Light brown/Eyes: Blue/Height: 5'9/Piercings: None/Tattoos: None/Car: None/Relation: Brian and Mia's first and only son, twin and older brother to Angel.  
  
Hailey Jade Santos- Age: 38/Hair: Dark brown/Eyes: Green/Height: 5'6/Piercings: 3 on ear ear/Tattoos: None/Car: Red and Black Skyline/Relation: Leon's wife.  
  
Tyler Steven Santos- Age: 16/Hair: Dark brown/Eyes: Green/Height: 6'0/Peircings: None/Tattoos: None/Car: 2008 Honda Civic/Relation: Leon and Hailey's first and only son. Oldest child.  
  
Nicole Diana Santos- Age: 13/Hair: Black/Eyes: Brown/Height: 5'5/Peircings: 2 on each ear/Tattoos: None/Car: None/Relation: Leon and Hailey's first and only daughter. Youngest child.  
  
Ashley Lauren Black- Age: 42/Hair: Blonde/Eyes: Green/Height:5'6/Peircings: 2 on left ear, 3 on right ear/Tattoos: Butterfly and star on left shoulder/Car: Black Mazda RX7/Relation: Vince's wife.  
  
Brittany Andrea Black- Age: 14/Hair: Dark brown/Eyes: Dark green/Height: 5'4/Percings: None/Tattoos: None/ Car: None/Relation: Vince and Ashley's first and only daughter.  
  
Amber Juliet Stevens- Age: 35/Hair: Light brown w/ blonde highlights/Eyes: Blue/Height: 5'6/Percings: 1 on each ear/Tattoos: None/Car: 03' Silver Eclipse/Relation: Jesse's girlfriend  
  
Emily Lynn Stevens- Age: 6/Hair: Blonde/Eyes: Blue/Height: 4'2/Percings: None/Tattoos: None/Car: None/Relation: Amber's daughter (calls Jesse dad). Only child.  
  
Jordan Kyle Cohen- Age: 17/Hair: Brown/Eyes: Green/Height: 6'1/Percings: None/Tattoos: Cross on right arm/Car: 07' Red and gray Honda Civic/Relation: Kaylen's new friend.  
  
***************  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~Dom's POV~  
  
The rest of the team followed behind me as we walked into the school office. Eden, Tyler, Nicole, and Brittany were sitting along the wall as Kaylen, Andrew, Chris, and Angel came out of the principles office. Kaylen had a ice pack to her hand while Angel had one to her eye. I looked across the room and saw Sarah, Aaron, Josh, and Eric sitting along the other wall. All related to Lance Tran. Mia ran up to Angel who had taken the ice off of her eye to show a bruise that was already started to form. Angel didn't seem to care though. From what Tran's kids looked like, she seemed to have gotten them back very well. Especially Sarah and Eric who both were stuck with a bloody nose, and a black eye. Tran followed in, and looked around.  
  
"I should have known." He looked to his kids, then back at me.  
  
"I'd like to have a word with all of you please." The principle said as he came out of his office. A tall skinny man who looked like he had been roaming the earth for ages. He had to be at least 80 years old, probably older. Didn't like Angel, Kaylen, or any of our kids from what I hear. "Three weeks suspension for all of them." He said as we all went into his office, including Lance. "I don't know what your kids have against each other but I suggest that you straighten it out."  
  
We all headed to our cars. Tran walked up to me.  
  
"Toretto!" I turned around, everyone else just stopped.  
  
"What do you want Tran we aren't on your block!" Hailey being the bitchy punk-ass New Yorker she is, yelled to Tran.  
  
"Fuck y'all get the fuck back in yo damn Benzes and leave!"  
  
"Shut up woman!" Tran yelled.  
  
"Oh it's on!" Leon had to hold her back from going for Tran's throat.  
  
"Lets go." I didn't want to mess around with Tran today. Our kids already did the job anyway.  
  
~At the Toretto House (still Dom's POV)~  
  
We all sat in the living room. Us parents on one side, kids on the other. I had the first word.  
  
"What started this?"  
  
"THEM!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Spacifics." Letty crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well," Andrew began, "We were all goin' to lunch they started heckling. We ignored them. We sat down at our table. Then Eric hit Angel in the eye with a tray." Hailey spoke up and looked at Tyler and Nicole.  
  
"Next time lets try this outside of school so you can kill them." Vince, Letty, and Leon nodded in agreement. I shot them glares.  
  
~Kaylen's POV~  
  
Dad really doesn't look to happy. Mom was keeping him in line though, as always.  
  
"Yo, can I stay over tonight?" Angel asked as she came up behind me when our little "family meeting" was over.  
  
"Let me see," I went towards my mom who was talking with my aunt Mia, "It okay if Angel stays over tonight?" Since it was Friday, I figured it'd be alright even if we did just get in trouble.  
  
"Yeah of course. Did Angel ask you?" My mom asked turning to my aunt. She shook her head.  
  
"No, but its alright. I'll pick her up tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks." I walked back over to Angel and nodded. "Its cool."  
  
"Aight."  
  
"You know you don't have any clothes though right?" She sat silent for a minute, I knew what she was going to say.  
  
"I'll just borrow some of yours." Yeah I knew that one was coming. I shook my head, and headed upstairs with her following behind me. Dad still doesn't look to thrilled. He's always had something against the Tran's. I don't know what, but I hate em' too.  
  
Whenever we got to my room, Angel started pulling cds out of the cases making herself right at home. Whatever, didn't bother me, since she practically lives here anyway, and I do the same thing whenever I'm over at her place.  
  
"Oh! I'ma steal this." She said as she picked up one of the cds.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." There was a knock on the door as Angel started blasting some music, "COME IN!" I yelled over the music, and saw my dad come inside. Angel turned the music down, and looked in his direction to see her dad behind him.  
  
"I think we need to talk." He said as he and my uncle Brian came inside shutting the door behind them.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Kaylen, promise me you'll stay away from Tran's. Angel, that goes for you too." My uncle nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah okay." He nodded.  
  
"Goes for everyone alright?" Angel and I nodded, as each one gave us and hug. "Love you girls." And with that, they headed back downstairs.  
  
"One of these days I'm gonna figure what is with this family and Tran's." I said leaning back on my bed.  
  
"Yeah, well, tell me when you figure it out, cause its bothering me too." She turned the music back up, and my thoughts took over about a way to figure all this out.  
  
~ Leon's POV ~  
  
It's in the blood I'm telling ya. Now and forever will we all be against Tran's. Us, are kids, our kids kid's, and their kids. It's going be a never ending cycle.  
  
"Anyone staying over tonight?" Letty asked as we all were getting ready to leave.  
  
"It alright if I stay?" Nicole asked Hailey. Hailey looked to me, and I nodded.  
  
"If you want. Guys, is that too much trouble for one more?" Letty laughed, she was used to all the kids being around. She liked them all being here.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Can I stay too?" Brittany asked Letty as Vince and Ashley were about to walk out the door.  
  
"Yeah me too." Chris said as Angel and Kaylen came downstairs.  
  
"If everyone else is staying, can I stay too? Cause I gotta talk to Andrew anyway." Tyler asked. Letty smiled.  
  
"Y'all stayin too?" Angel asked jumping off the steps to say goodbye to Mia and Brian.  
  
"Yeah they are." Letty told her as everyone exchanged their goodbye's and we all headed home leaving our kids with Letty and Dom. Jesse carried Emily who was sound asleep out of the house and put her in the car. He's going to make a wonderful father.  
  
~ Andrew's POV The next day @ the store ~  
  
"HOLA!" Angel called as she ran up the steps of the store. With Tyler, Eden, and Chris following behind her.  
  
"Morning." Kaylen said yawning. She and I both had been here since 8 o'clock this morning. It was only 9 now. We left the rest at home for Tyler drive over whenever they woke up.  
  
"Where's the rest?" I asked expecting to see the rest of girls coming in.  
  
"Still sleeping."  
  
"Ah, shoulda known."  
  
"So, how goes it?" I shrugged.  
  
"Slow." I tensed as I saw Jordan come in. The guy has been coming in for a week straight now, and each time I'm getting closer to beating the shit out of him.  
  
"You're early." Kaylen told him as he took a seat in front of her and laughed while the rest of us we scattered around the store watching.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're never here this early." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah well I thought I'd come in a little earlier so then I could say good morning, and ask you something." Kaylen leaned against the counter, while the rest of us we're still watching closely. I didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Well good morning," She said as he was still smiling like a idiot, "what were you going to ask me?" He looked around at all of us, and he lowered his voice.  
  
"I was wondering, you know if you weren't busy tomorrow if maybe you wanted to go out." She nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I'd love-"  
  
"She's busy." She turned to me, and gave me a confused look.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah you are. Dad said he needed you to work at the garage tomorrow."  
  
"No he didn't." Eden said coming out friend behind the sunglasses rack.  
  
"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, and went back talking to Angel.  
  
"So you're the brother huh?" He asked me, as he stood up and I came out from behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah I am. You gotta problem?" Tyler and Chris came out, and stood behind me, with their arms crossed.  
  
"Oh will you cut this shit." Kaylen said pushing us back then turning back to Jordan. "I'll see you tomorrow. Pick me up here?"  
  
He smiled, then looked towards us. "Can't wait." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and that pushed me off the edge. I pushed him away from her, and Tyler and Chris had my back when I made contact with my fist and his jaw. Within seconds I had him pined on the ground after he hit me. Tyler, Chris, and Kaylen pulled me off giving him time to get away.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Kaylen apologized as he walked with him over to his car. Eden came over and looked at me for a second before smacking me in the head.  
  
"Are you insane?!" She asked just as Jordan drove away, Kaylen was coming back inside and the rest of the girls pulled up.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed, as she jumped towards me having Tyler hold her back.  
  
"We missed something." Brittany said as she came in with a photo album in her hands. Chris nodded. Kaylen backed over, and I wiped the blood from my nose.  
  
"Whats that?" Tyler asked as I went back into the back, and he looked around the photo album.  
  
"Check out what we found." I went to get myself a drive when I heard Eden yell for me.  
  
"Andrew get over here!" I walked over, and looked at the pictures she handed me.  
  
"That looks like a Tran in the background there." Nicole said pointing to two of the guys in one of the pictures.  
  
I looked at the picture closely. "That's cause it is."  
  
***************  
  
CHAPTER DEDICATION: Hailey! Thank ya so much for you're idea help with this! And letting me use you as a character! :) Thanks gurl!  
  
R&R people! Whatcha think so far? 


End file.
